1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a projector apparatus, a projection control method and a recording medium storing a projection control program, which are suitable for use in a projector having an automatic focus function.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, the performance of projector apparatuses, such as a projector, has improved significantly. Among these improvements, especially the refinement of the focus is most obvious to the end user. Therefore, manufactures are taking various approaches in order to enable fine control of the focus.
Especially in a projector, since a lamp, such as a high pressure mercury lamp, which reaches an extremely high temperature, is used as a light source, the rise in the lamp temperature is apt to blur the focus.
The object of the present invention is to provide a projector apparatus, a projection control method and a recording medium storing a projection control program, which are capable of maintaining an accurate focus state at all times, by accurately revising the shift of the focus lens position caused by, for example, environmental conditions.